Love at First Sight
by JamieHerondaleDaughterofHypnos
Summary: Percy's never believed in love at first sight. That is until he accidentally walked right into Annabeth Chase and fell in love with her. Now his goal is to make Annabeth fall in love with him while juggling his school life. Percy/Annabeth, Thalia/Luke, Jason/Reyna, Leo/Piper, and others! AU No gods! ALL THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTER BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN! Not me
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Sight**

**Percy**

I remember when I was a lot younger I would always ask my mom about my dad. I never actually met him. He left before I was born. Mom would always tell me how they had had love at first sight. When I was little that was great and all but now I'm like "Yea, ok and that's why he left us to go hunting for some whales." As you can tell, I'm sort of a non-believer. Well, until I meet Annabeth. This girl is like wow. I swear I was practically drooling when I first saw her. She has these gorgeous blond curls and these amazing stormy gray eyes and her legs. Oh gosh, don't get me started on her legs. Anyway I'm getting a bit ahead of myself.

My names Percy Jackson. I'm ADHD and dyslexic and what some people would call a troubled youth. Manly because I've been kicked out of every school I've ever been sent to. I'm actually on my way to my new school right now. A place called the Wilderness School. Don't ask me why it's called that. Anyway it's an all-boys boarding school. Which probably means it's not going to smell that great. The lack of girls is kind of depressing too.

"Percy, are you sure you're going to be okay being this far away from home?" Mom asks in her worried tone. My mom's name is Sally Blofis, originally Sally Jackson before she married Paul a year or so back. My mom is one of the greatest people you will ever meet. I'm really happy she found a good guy like Paul. He treats us both pretty well.

"Yes mom, I've gone to schools farther away than this. Honestly, I'm fine with it. And I'll see you for thanksgiving."

"I know. I just worry."

"Sally, you have nothing to worry about. Percy's going to be fine." Paul said trying to reassure my mom. Trying and failing.

"But what if-"

"Mom" I interrupted, "It doesn't matter. I'm going to be fine and we're here." It was true, we were indeed here. Maybe it's called Wilderness School because there's nothing around it besides the wilderness.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go in?" ask Paul. As an answer, I get out, grab my luggage, and start making my way across the parking lot and up the stone steps.

"What's the room number again?" I ask.

"Room 316" Paul answered. We made our way over to the elevator and hit the button for the third floor. The elevator music was the Hokey Pokey which made me wonder what kind of school I had been signed up for. We found the door and I took the door handle and found out it was already open. I walked into a medium sized room with two beds, two dressers, two desks, along with some other essential needs. Then I saw a kids head shoot up into the air. He was pretty pale, skinny, and had curly reddish brown hair. We kind of just stared at each other for a while before Paul cleared his throat and said, "You must be Percy's new roommate."

"Oh! Yeah, hi. I'm Grover Underwood." He said, reaching out his hand to shake.

"Percy Jackson" I replied, shaking his hand.

"Hi Grover. I'm Sally and this is Paul. We're Percy's parents." Mom told him.

"Oh, nice to meet you." He responded, shaking both their hands in turn.

"Well Percy, Your mother and I need to get out of here. Long trip home and we both work pretty early tomorrow." Paul told me.

"Oh Baby!" mom said crushing me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too mom."

"If you need anything, don't even hesitate to call."

"Will do. Thanks." I said hugging her one more time.

"Have a good time Percy. See you at Thanksgiving." Paul told me, then led my mom through the door and shut it behind him.

"So," I said turning to my new roommate Grover, "You been at Wilderness school for a while?"

"Yea, since freshmen year. Where we learn useful trades like running through the cactus. He must have seen the face I made because he added, "Don't worry, you only do that if your one of the kids who stays over summer."

"Good thing I wasn't planning on doing that."

"So why are you starting junior year?"

"Got kicked out of my old school."

"What you do?"

"I got into a lot of fights and stuff."

"A lot of jerks at your old school?"

"You have no idea."

He seemed to study me for a few seconds. "I think you'll get along with most of the guys I hang with."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's Luke, Jason, Chris, Nico, Leo, Frank, Will-"

"Wait, I'm not going to be able to remember all those names."

He grinned at me. "You'll be fine when you meet them. Come on. I'll introduce you." And with that he grabbed my arm and steered me out the door.

**Hey guys! So what did you think? Good, bad, ok? More? Or stop before you kill someone? I would hate for my story to be so bad it would kill a person who just wanted to read it! This is my first story so I'm kind of insanely nervous. If you hate it please don't send me hate mail but I would like to hear your opinion even if it's not good. It will mean a lot to me! So Please REVIEW!**

**- SuperCrazyJasonGraceFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Just thought I tell you, if there's a pairing or if you have something in mind for the story I'm always up for ideas. Not promising I'll use them but tell me and I'll see if I can work it in. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth**

After an amazing summer touring different architect I was headed back for another year at my all-girls school called Yancy Academy. Most of my friends have been saying how they're not ready to go back. Rachel's always talking about this amazing art program she went to for a few weeks and how she wishes she could just live there. Hazel always talks about how much she enjoys selling all the different jewelry at her parents store and how she wishes she could just do that all year. Thalia always complains about the uniforms we have to wear. Says their too girly for her or something. Personally I don't think they're that bad. Just a gray and red skirt, black knee socks, a white button up, and a gray vest with a red tie. At least we're not wearing pink. Although Thalia rarely wears skirts at all if she can avoid it. I think the only one sort of excited to go back is Piper. She's convinced that she'll get Jason Grace, Thalia's brother, to finally fall in love with her. I wish she'll just come to realize that Jason has a huge crush on Reyna. I mean I feel bad for her but it's the truth. Besides that Leo kid seems to have a pretty big thing for her. Maybe she should give him a try.

Now you're all probably wondering where these guys are coming from if we're an all-girls school. Well Yancy Academy is located relatively close to an all-boys school called the Wilderness school. I guess the teachers feel bad for us having to live with the same sex 24/7 so they came up with this fabulous idea. Once a month they pack everyone into a few buses and take us to a small town nearby. There we're allowed to roam around and hang with the boys. Sounds great right? Not for me. I'm not a huge fan of drama and that's all it seems to be.

Jason has a huge crush on Reyna that is painfully obvious to everyone but Reyna and Piper. Reyna's too stubborn to believe it even though it's obvious to everyone but Jason and Piper that she likes him back. Piper is convinced that Jason and she are meant to be together while everyone else tries to push her towards Leo. Hazel and Frank obviously like each other but are both to painfully shy (around the other) to admit it. Travis Stoll is always playing pranks on Katie Gardner but he clearly likes her. Clarisse is always trying to shove Chris' head in the toilet but it's obvious she likes him. They both have funny ways of showing it. Juniper and Grover always stare at each other but have yet to actually talk. Rachel has sworn to be single forever but everyone keeps telling her that she and Nico Di Angelo would make a good couple. Tyson's always trying to impress Ella. The only good thing I've seen come out of any of this is that Thalia and Luke started dating last year. I've been best friends with both of them since I was small and it's great to see that their finally together.

Then there's me of course. I've been asked out plenty of times by plenty of boys. But honestly? I've yet to find a guy that I'm sure I want to be with. Everyone keeps telling me that I'll find the one but I doubt it will be in high school. Wilderness school rarely gets new kids.

I got out of the car and said bye to my dad, step mom, and little brothers, then made my way across the lawn and into the school. After making my way up the stair, I walked across the hallway to my room, and opened the door to find Rachel in there. She couldn't have gotten there much earlier than me but she had already posted up most of her drawings, paintings, and other crazy art stuff on her side of the room.

"Hey," she smiled at me.

"Hey," I answered back sounding a bit tired.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just another fight with my step mom."

"I thought you two were getting along recently."

"We have been but we still get under each other's skin sometimes, you know?"

She snorted, "Better than anyone else around here. My parents drive me crazy."

I frowned. "They haven't gotten any better?"

"Nope. Still the same old crap. _You need to go to a proper ladies school. You need to get your head out of the clouds. You need to find yourself a proper boyfriend, not one of those diseases from the Wilderness school." _She said, mimicking her mom's voice, which made me laugh.

"She calls the boys at Wilderness school diseases? That's pretty harsh." I laugh.

Then Piper walks in. "What about the boys from Wilderness school?" she asks.

"My mom calls them diseases." Rachel replies.

Piper smirks. "Well some of the freshmen last year were a little like diseases."

"Don't be mean Pipes." I tell her.

"Besides," Rachel says, draping her arm around Piper's shoulder. "You don't think Jason's a disease do you?"

I smirk. Piper's blushing like crazy all of a sudden. "I said, I mean, I know, I mean Jason's not a freshmen!"

We both laugh at how red she got. Then Rachel sighs. "All this teasing making me hungry. Let's go find the others and grab some dinner." She says, herding us both out the door.

**So I was a little worried on how I'd do on Annabeth's pov since the books' haven't had one yet.(Mark of Athena is so close!) For anyone who's unsure it's going to be Jeyna and Liper. No Jasper. Sorry. Does anyone want Rachel/Nico? Or should I just leave them single? Thanks for the reviews I've had so far! They mean a lot. Please review even if it's just I like it, or good, or even, this sucks (Although if you tell me it sucks give me a reason why so I can make it better) Thanks :)**

**SuperCrazyJasonGraceFan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with the third chapter. It doesn't sound like much of an accomplishment. Like come on its only chapter three. Honestly? I'm surprised I made it past chapter one -_- Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: RICK RIORDAN OWS EVERTHING!**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy**

After Grover was kind enough to give me the grand tour of the school (bathrooms, dining hall, cactus fields, etc.) he took me to meet his friends. We walked into a room that was about the same size as ours. Actually it looked exactly like ours. Except the fact that there were a bunch of guys in this room. I really hope for their sakes that they don't all live in this room together.

Then a tall guy with a nice tan, short sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and a rugged scar down the side of his one cheek stood up. He kind of freaked me out at first. Hey! That scar is pretty intimidating! But then he broke out into a wide grin and came over to me.

"Hey, you must be Percy Jackson. I'm Luke Castellan." He said, shaking my hand.

"Um, yeah. How did you know my name?" I was having a really hard time not staring at the scar. My ADHD mind started thinking up all these scenarios of how he could have got it. Maybe he runs around in the wilderness fighting bears and cactus. Maybe someone from this school has something against him and tried to kill him in his sleep, but it was so dark they cut his face instead. Maybe he's a superhero at night. Like Batman and got into a knife fight with the Joker.

"Coach Hedge told us you would be coming." Luke told me.

"Right. And Coach Hedge is?"

Luke shrugged. "He's the gym teacher, the coach for all the teams, and the teacher in charge of the third floor dormitory, aka, us."

"Is he cool?" I asked

Some kid in the back snorted. "Yeah. As long as you stay out of the way of his baseball bat."

"Alright Will. No reason to go freaking Percy out." Luke told the boy.

"Does he really hit people with a baseball bat?"

"He tries to. You might be a target your first week or so here so he can, how does he put it guys?"

"Break you in." Grover informed me.

"Break you in." Luke unnecessarily repeated.

"Break me in." Great. "So what does he look like? I want to be able to get through the week without a concussion." I asked.

"Oh, you can't miss him." Another boy who I didn't know the name of said.

"Yeah. Besides the baseball bat on his shoulder 24/7, he kind of looks like a goat." A boy, who looked identical to the last boy told me. Wonderful. Not only was I stuck in the wilderness without any girls, I had to defend myself from psychotic goat men with baseball bats. This day couldn't get any better.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Another kid, who I also didn't know the name of, (I should really start learning these) said. "A week of trying to beat you up and then he'll go back to trying to beat up Leo."

Everyone laughed and a boy that looked like a Latino elf stood up, smiled a crazy smile, and waved around the room like _Yup, that's me. The champion of dodging baseball bats and running from psychotic goat men. I could do it all day! In fact, I do! Hahahahahaha! _

_ "_Well, with Coach Hedge out of the way I guess we should get you introduced to everybody." Luke said.

"Oh boy."

"Bad with names?"

"You have no idea."

"Well don't worry about. We'll understand if you mix us up every once in a while. There are a lot of us." Luke smirked.

"More like every few seconds." I muttered, but Luke didn't hear me. He had already started lining everyone up.

Well here come the names. There was Travis and Connor Stoll, the identical kids that had spoken up earlier about Coach Hedge looking like a goat, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, who was the one who talked about the beating up Leo, then Leo-_King-of-baseball-bat-dodging-and-running-from-psycotic-goat-men-_Valdez, Ethan Nakamura, who had an eye patch which made me wonder if he was Luke's crime/bear fighting side kick, Charlie Beckendorf, Castor and Pollux, another set of twins, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Tyson something or other, Dakota, Bobby, and a few others, whose names just kind of blurred together in my mind.

"Hey Luke?" Grover asked.

"Yeah Grover?"

"Um, what about you-know-who?" he asked.

"Voldemort?" Leo asked. Everyone, including myself, laughed. Leo seemed like a pretty cool guy. I mean, it's not often you meet guys who can crack good jokes and dodge baseball bats.

"No, pretty sure he's talking about Octavian." Luke said.

"Who's Octavian?" I asked.

"A guy that will ruin you if you give him the chance." Jason informed me.

"Oh."

"Yeah, He's an annoying piece of crap. Just don't let him get under your skin Percy." Frank told me.

"I'm not the best at not letting people get under my skin."

"I'd pay to watch you fight him." Will smirked at me.

"I'll join in with you." Chris said to me with a lop sided grin smile.

Before I could respond there was a banging and someone shouted "Hey cupcakes! You in there?"

"Yes Coach Hedge," everyone responded at once. Everyone was trying to surpass smiles. Luke had a look on his face that looked like he wanted to say _Yes Coach Hedge! We're all in here plotting the death of another one of your students!_ I smirked at him.

"Get back to your rooms now cupcakes! Or I'll be forced to take my baseball bat out!"

"We we're just on our way out Coach." Luke said over the muffled laughs.

"Darn right cupcake!" and then we heard him march off. Everyone started dying instantly.

"Alright guys. Back to your rooms." Luke ordered.

With that we all left the room and Grover and I headed towards our door. When we got back into the room Grover looked at me.

"So what'd you think of the guys?" he asked.

"They're great."

"Told you you'd like them." And with that he crashed onto his bed.

I lay down and stared at the celling thinking this school might not be so bad. I feel asleep and dreamed about the faces of different guys showing up and Luke yelling at me _what's his name?! _and if I got it wrong a goat man with a baseball bat would come and try to beat me up.

**I think this is my longest chapter yet! WOOH! Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing. It really means a lot. Keep up all the great reviews. It's what keeps me going.**

** SuperCrazyJasonGraceFan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here comes chapter 4 :D**

**Disclaimer: RICK RIORDAN IS THE GENUIS!**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth**

After a good night's sleep, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I had to hit Rachel with my pillow a few times, but eventually I got her up too. Then we collected our stuff and headed over to the bathrooms.

It was already stuffed with the girls from our floor. Basically everyone was already there. There was Thalia, Piper, Bianca, Reyna, Hazel, Ella, Lacy, Katie, Gwen and even Clarisse had beaten us to it.

"Ok, you have got to get back in the swing of things." I told Rachel, "We cannot be this late every morning."

"Psssh," she said, "We're not that late."

"Uh, you're pretty late." Thalia informed Rachel.

"I'm a little surprised you're almost done Thalia. This is the time you usually show up." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Has Luke changed your ways?" I asked in a mocking tone.

She smirked at me. "You wish. I'm actually here early because Bianca got up super early demanding that we be the first to get her."

I looked over at Bianca and saw her watching us. "Why?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Because this summer Nico would always get up in the morning and take really long showers and then I would get in and the water would be freezing! I couldn't stand it anymore!"

Reyna laughed. "Boys taking really long showers? That doesn't happen often."

"I'm with Reyna. Jason takes 10 minute showers at most." Thalia said

"Maybe it just depends on how long their hair is. Nico's is a bit longer then Jason's." Hazel said.

"That would make sense." Thalia said. "Luke takes really short showers and his hair is about the same length of Jason's." Then she glanced over at me and smirked. "Speaking of Luke, I was texting him last night and he said-"

"Drew's here girls! Make way!" Drew interrupted her, shoving past Thalia, slamming into Piper's shoulder and then went behind a shower curtain.

We heard an "Ep!" and then Lacy was shoved out in just her towel. She still had soap in her hair. Luckily, Reyna had been just about to get into a shower and was nice enough to offer it to Lacy, so that she could finish.

"I can't stand her!" Piper said.

"Who can?" Hazel asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders. I saw Ella get out of a shower and I headed over to it.

"Hey Thalia, weren't you going to say something earlier about Luke?" Piper asked. We were at breakfast now. I sat at my usual table with Rachel, Thalia, Piper, Bianca, Hazel, and Reyna.

"When?" she asked.

"Right before Drew the Barbie doll burst in." said Reyna.

"Oh yeah! I was texting him last night." Thalia told us.

"Until like three in the morning." Bianca muttered.

Thalia ignored her. "Wilderness school has a new boy."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "What's his name?"

"Percy Jackson"

"What does he look like?" Bianca asked.

"I think Luke said he had dark hair and sea green eyes. And he said he was pretty tan too."

"Wow. Luke was being rather deceptive." Reyna said.

"Yeah, but he had his reasons." Thalia said.

"Oh?" Hazel asked.

"Luke said he thinks he'd be Annabeth's type."

I almost snorted my milk. "Excuse me?"

"That's what he said."

I sighed. "Geez! I've had to deal with all of you trying to set me up and now I have to deal with Luke trying to set me up too?"

"Oh come on Annabeth! Next time we go into town with the boys you have to talk to him!" Piper said excitedly.

"No Pipes. I really don't want to talk to him. I don't want anyone setting me up with random guys." I told her.

"But-"

I glared at her. "No."

"But-"she tried again but was this time interrupted by the bell. She sighed. "This isn't over Chase."

"Yes it is McLean."

She glared at me in an _I_-_will-hunt-you-down-tie-you-to-a-chair-and-drag-you-to-meet-him _sort of way. Then she, Reyna, and Hazel headed to their first class. I sighed.

"You know," Thalia said when we were walking to class. "It wouldn't hurt to talk to him."

I groaned. "Not you too."

"It's the truth." Rachel said

"Are any of you ever going to leave me alone about this?"

"Probably not." Rachel admitted.

"Besides, you have Piper after you know. There's no getting away from it." Thalia said.

"Sorry. Not happening." I said then went ahead of them into the class room. They can't get me to give in that easily.

**Percy**

I was sitting at Grover's table at breakfast. It consisted of Grover, me, Luke, Jason, Leo, Will, Travis, Connor, and Frank.

"So Percy," Luke said. "Any questions you want answered before you head into your first day?"

"Just one. This is my first all-boys school. Does it suck not having any girls around?"

Will grinned at me. "I didn't take you to be a womanizer Percy."

I grinned back at him and winked.

"Well actually. We do hang with some girls." Grover said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's an all-girls school nearby called Yancy Academy. Once a month we all get on buses and meet at a little town that's right in between us." Jason told me. "We're allowed to hand with the girls all day."

Will said "And believe me when I say these girls are-"

"Smokin'!" The twins finished for him.

I whistled. "Are any of the good ones single."

"Yeah. A bunch of them are." Frank said

"Oh? Can I get some names?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase." Luke said.

"Dude, don't go for Annabeth!" Leo warned.

"Why?" I asked

"She's a complete ice queen. She even turned me down!" He half shouted.

Will snorted. "You sound so surprised."

"He's got a point Leo." Luke said. "Every girl turns you down."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" he asked. He raised his eye brow at me like _Can you believe these guys?_

"Reyna" said Jason

"Piper" said Will

"Hazel" said Frank

"Rachel" said Grover.

"Thalia" said Luke. Everyone ooohed.

"Who's Thalia?" I asked.

"Luke's girlfriend and Jason's sister." Grover told me.

"She punched me in the jaw." Leo said, rubbing his jaw like he could still remember the pain.

"Dude, you even asked out Khione." Jason said.

"Now there's an ice queen." Will said, making everyone nod their heads in agreement. Then the bell rang. When I was walking to class that name kept coming back to me. Annabeth Chase. I had to meet this girl. Don't ask me why. I just do.

**So what did you think? Just if you were wondering, the whole boys taking short showers thing came about because I had just heard my brother get out of the shower and I was like "Didn't he just get in like 5 minutes ago?" All the guys in my house seem to take super quick showers. Anyway Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming :D Also if you're into the Inheritance cycle I started a story called ****Love in Unexpected Places**** Check it out!**

** SuperCrazyJasonGraceFan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm watching Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince while writing this. I don't know why I'm telling you, I just felt like it :) Draco just broke Harry's nose. Tom Felton is such a cutie :D Anyway here it is! The long awaited chapter 5! Woooooo! Ready for some Percabeth? ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy**

It was the end of my third week at Wilderness school. I was on a bus that was heading into a small town nearby. Yes today's the day. I finally get to meet the girls I've heard so much about. The guys were all pretty excited.

Everyone was talking about things that had happened in years past. Will was laughing about Chris getting his head shoved in a toilet by some big girl named Clarisse. I'd been told many times to steer clear of Clarisse. I decided to remember that warning. It doesn't seem easy to shove Chris' head in a toilet. Travis was going on about some joke he had played on some girl named Katie. Luke was sitting next to Grover trying to give him advice about how to talk to some girl he's had a crush on since freshmen year. According to Frank, who was sitting next to me, the girl's name is Juniper. She was pretty small and shy unless you got to know her. Grover hasn't actually had the courage to talk to her yet. Leo and Jason were sitting behind us. Leo was going on about some girl named Piper who he had a crush on. Apparently he'd been rejected by her before but he wasn't giving up. He was telling Jason about his newest crazy idea to get Piper to fall for him. Frank was talking about his best friend Hazel. I'd grown pretty close to Frank since I had gotten here and I always heard him say something about Hazel at least once a day. I had asked Grover about it and he said that Frank really liked Hazel but didn't think he was good enough for her. Frank's a good guy. I think this Hazel girl would be lucky to have him. With all of this going on around me I hadn't even noticed when we pulled into the parking lot.

**Annabeth**

We had left the school and were on our way into town. Everyone was excited. It had been almost three months since we had last seen the boys. Except for Thalia of course. Luke and she had hung out a lot together that summer, which only makes sense. There was lots of talking about things that had happened in the past with the boys. Piper kept telling me that I was definitely going to talk to this new kid Percy. This just made my urge to resist even stronger. I've never been the type of person to follow someone else's plan. I make my own plan. No matter what happened I was not talking to this Percy Jackson.

**Percy**

"Aright cupcakes." Said Coach Hedge from the front of the bus. "We're going into town now to meet with the ladies from Yancey Academy. Now I don't want any funny business. I want good behavior. Now off you go."

Everybody cheered. We started pushing each other to get off the bus first. Once everyone was off I met up with my group of friends and we headed off towards the town. Our first stop was the ice cream parlor. The girls hadn't arrived yet so we all just sat around eating ice cream, joking around. It was a lot of fun. Then we saw another few buses pulling in. At the same time Luke's phone went off.

He smiled. "The girls are here."

Will snorted. "Thank you captain obvious."

A bunch of girls had gotten off the bus. Most of them were giggling and going over to groups of boys. You could tell that they knew each other. Only the freshmen looked awkward. Wanting to go and talk to the girls but to nervous.

Luke called "Hey Thalia! Over here!" He was waving to a girl at the front of a group with black spiky hair and startling blue eyes. I guessed this was Thalia. Although I was a little surprised. I had heard that Thalia was Jason's sister but they really didn't look alike at all. The only similar quality was their sky blue eyes. There was a girl next to Thalia though that I could tell was Nico's sister. They had the same dark eyes and olive skin. I didn't know who the rest were. I assumed they were girls like Piper, Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel, Juniper, and other names I had heard floating around since I had gotten here.

"Hey Luke," Thalia said, leading the group of girls over to us. She sat down between him and Jason and kissed him. Then she turned and ruffled Jason's hair. "Hey Jay."

Jason blushed and said "Hey Thals," trying to straighten his hair. He kept glancing at a dark haired girl who I assumed was Reyna. I never heard Jason talk about her but Grover told me he's got a thing for her.

The girls all took seats around the table. There was Piper, who was sitting really close to Jason. There was Reyna, Rachel, Juniper (who whenever she looked in Grover's direction they both blushed), Hazel, Bianca, Katie, Ella, Lacy, and Gwen. But no one named Annabeth.

"So this is Percy huh?" Thalia asked, looking me over.

Luke grinned. "Yup. That's him."

Now everyone was looking. 'Wait. You told her about me?" I asked.

Luke shrugged. "Our school's never get new kids. Figured I'd give them a heads up so they didn't think some random kid was stalking us or something."

"Oh." I said.

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" Luke asked Thalia.

Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"She's being difficult." said Juniper.

"Oh?" asked Luke.

Piper crossed her arms and huffed. "Let's not talk about this."

"What's wrong with her?" Will asked.

Piper glared at him but Rachel smirked. "She's just upset because she's spent the last three weeks trying to get Annabeth to do something." She looked at Luke. "You know how Annabeth can be when you want her to do something she doesn't want to do."

Luke snorted. "Oh yeah."

"Let's just get off the topic" Reyna groaned.

And we did. We sat there and talked for about two hours and I had never felt more at home. When I had heard about the girls I thought their monthly visits would like soap operas. Drama, drama, a bunch of drama, and maybe a touch of drama here and there. But I felt like I had grown up with these kids. Like I belonged here. It was the best feeling ever.

Until I realized that I really really had to pee. It totally ruined the moment.

'Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"Where's the closest bathroom?" I asked.

"At the candy shop." Thalia told me.

"Well that's where I'm headed then." I stood up and walked away.

**Annabeth**

I had been hiding out for a while with some freshmen. I figured that was the last place Piper would look for me. After a while they had decided they wanted to go to the candy shop. So we did. I noticed a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes walking around looking lost. I sighed and then rolled my eyes. Then I figured since I was here I would go to the bathroom.

**Percy**

After walking around the shop for a while I finally asked the lady at the counter where the bathroom was. It was in a little alcove in the back of the store. It was like they were trying to hide it or something. I went in and sighed.

**Annabeth**

I went to the bathroom, but it was locked. I heard someone sigh from inside. I turned around to wait.

**Percy**

I zipped up my pants. I sighed again and then unlocked the door. I stepped out and I saw a girl with blond hair and startling grey eyes turn around, but I didn't see her fast enough and we slammed right into each other.

**Cliffy! Cause I'm mean like that ;) I'll try to have the next chapter out by tomorrow :D Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming. I want to know what you think :) Also I'm going to start doing more POV There's going to be a Jason and a Reyna and a Piper and a Thalia and some others. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! So I left you on a cliffy last chapter. So I wanted to give you chapter 6 as fast as I can. I dedicate this chapter to my oh so amazing Jeyna fans. For without them this story wouldn't be what it is. Here it is :) **

**Chapter 6**

**Jason**

We had just been talking and eating ice cream when the girl's buses pulled in. At the same time Luke's phone went off.

He smiled. "The girls are here."

Will snorted. "Thank you captain obvious."

My stomach twisted in a sick and happy way. Happy because I was excited to see Thalia again. We were actually pretty close. I also hadn't seen Reyna since last June. But Reyna was also the reason for the sick twist in my stomach. Now there's absolutely nothing sick about Reyna. She's gorgeous with her dark hair, the way it flows over her shoulder. A lot of the guys say she's too serious, but it's just because they've never tried to have a conversation with her. Or they're Leo. One of those two.

Anyway, there's my issue. Talking. I have had conversations with her. That's how I know about her sweet side. A side you can bring out if you actually try to get to know her. But that was just when I had started to have feelings for her. Now that I'm sure I like her, my mouth glues shut. I sound like I'm struggling for breath or something whenever I try to talk to her. Like I'm a fish flapping around on land. It's horrible.

"Hey Thalia! Over here!" Luke called. I looked in the direction he was waving. There was my big sister in the front with her spiky black hair and her sky blue eyes. And a little behind her was Reyna. Oh gosh.

"Hey Luke." Thalia said. She took the seat between him and me and then kissed him. Then she looked to me and smiled. "Hey Jay." She said, ruffling my hair. She knows I hate that. She knows it embarrasses me. This leads to her doing it more. Especially around Reyna. Did I mention that Thalia knows about my little crush? Or should I say big crush. I blush when she does it and then I sneak a glance at Reyna. She's looking right at me, but when she sees me looking she quickly glances away.

"Hey Thals." I say, trying to straighten my hair.

Everyone sat down. I had been hoping that Reyna would sit in the empty chair next to me but Piper got there first and sat down. She was really close to me. It was kind of awkward. She does this kind of stuff a lot. I don't know why. I asked Thalia about it a few times over summer, but she would just roll her eyes and mutter something about how dense boys are.

On the bright side she was now also sitting next to Leo, who looked like he could explode from happiness. On the bus ride here, he was telling me all about his plans to get her to fall for him. I really hope he doesn't actually try any.

"So this is Percy huh?" Thalia asks, looking over Percy.

Luke grinned. "Yup, that's him."

Everyone looked at Percy. "Wait. You told her about me?" Percy asked.

Luke shrugged. "Our school's never get new kids. Figured I'd give them a heads up so they didn't think some random kid was stalking us or something."

"Oh." Percy said.

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" Luke asked Thalia.

Thalia just rolled her eyes.

Juniper started to say something, but I let my mind wander to other things. Like Reyna. She was staring at the table, drawing something with her finger. She luckily hadn't noticed me staring at her.

Then I saw her look up and groan. "Let's just get off the topic"

I blinked a few times. I hadn't even known what they were talking about. I decided that I should probably stop staring at Reyna and get into the conversation before someone (Thalia) noticed.

**Percy**

"Ow." The girl said, rubbing her head.

"Ow." I agreed, rubbing my nose.

She looked at me with those fierce gray. They kind of scared me but they were also kind of gorgeous. Wait what? "Watch where you're going next time." She said.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't expect someone to be waiting out here." Especially not some insanely cute girl. Wait what?

She sighed. "Well it is like the one of the only bathrooms in town."

"It's my first time in town. I didn't know that."

"Well that explains why you were wondering around looking lost earlier. Are you a freshman?"

"Nope. Junior." Do I really look like a freshman? Great. I meet a cute girl and she thinks I'm a freshman.

She raised her eyebrow. "And this is your first time in town?" Then her eyes narrowed. "What's your name?"

I grinned at her and held out my hand to shake. "Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

She didn't answer but I didn't miss the way her face paled.

**Annabeth**

Percy Jackson. Of course. I should have known! Luke had described what he looked like. Tan? Check. Dark hair? Check. Adorable sea green eyes? Check. Did I just call his eyes adorable?

"None of your business." I said, slapping his hand away.

He frowned. "But I had to tell you my-"

I interrupted him. "I came here to go to the bathroom and that's what I'm going to do." I stormed past him and into the bathroom. I listened then for his footsteps. After a few minutes I heard them leaving the bathroom hallway. I sighed. So much for not talking to him. Oh well. I left the bathroom and stepped back into the shop. I decided that hanging out with the freshman was pointless now that I had talked to him, so I decided to leave and do something on my own.

I walked out of the shop and heard a "Hey." I turned sharply towards the sound of the voice and there he was. Percy _You-can't-get-away-from-me-and-my-blinding-but-kind-of-cute-smile_ Jackson, sitting in a chair outside the shop.

He smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling. "You're Annabeth right?"

That shocked me. How did he figure out my name? "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but I was curious. I asked one of the girls I saw you walking around with earlier."

"Oh."

"So you want to hang or something?"

Oh gosh. Here we go. "No, I'm actually okay."

"But you're walking around by yourself. Why can't I come with you?"

"Why do you want to?"

I must have had him there. He blushed a deep red. "Um, I, I mean, you know, I figured it would be fun."

He was kind of cute when he didn't know what to say. I pinched myself really hard. I had to stop calling him cute, even if it was just to myself.

I sighed. "Fine. I guess we could walk around together for a while."

He smiled. Now the tricky part was making sure no one I know sees us.

**Piper**

Percy had left about fifteen minutes ago and hadn't come back yet. He probably got lost. That bathroom is really well hidden. I don't get what Annabeth's problem is. He's actually pretty cute. And he seems nice. She could do a lot worse.

On the bright side, I was sitting next to Jason. I hadn't seen him since June and he had let his hair grow out a bit. His blue eyes sparkled when he laughed. I was trying not to stare at him but it's not the easiest thing in the world.

"Hey Piper?" Grover asked, looking somewhere behind me.

"Yeah Grover?" I asked.

"What were you and Annabeth fighting about?"

Percy wasn't here so it couldn't hurt. "Alright, but none of you can tell Percy. Promise?"

The guys all looked at each other. Then Leo said, "Our lips are sealed beauty queen."

"Luke told us about Percy and we've been trying to hook them up since." I told them.

"She refuses to even talk to him." Rachel continued.

"So that's why she's not here?" Will asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"I figured it was something like that." Said Grover, still looking at a point behind me. "So then why are they walking next to each other?"

What? I turned around so fast I almost fell into Leo's lap, which caused us both to blush. I looked around and spotted them. It was true. They were walking next to each other talking. Smiling. Annabeth is going to be in sooo much trouble when we get back to the dorms.

**Percy**

We had just been walking around town for a while and it had been a lot of fun. At first it was kind of tense, which I guess shouldn't surprise me, considering I basically forced her to take me with her. But it had definitely lessened and I had even gotten her to laugh a few times. I've never heard a better laugh in my entire life. Her gray eyes sparkle when she laughs and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I never believed in love at first sight. Until I meet Annabeth. If this wasn't love, I don't know what is. I felt so warm inside. The issue was getting her to feel the same.

**So what do you think? I really liked this chapter so I hope you do too! How did you like the Jason and Piper POVs? I want to do more of them and some others. Thanks for all the reviews I got. Please keep them coming :)**

**SuperCrazyJasonGraceFan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! CAPTER 7! AHHHHHHH! Oh gosh, I had the idea for this story late in the night. I never thought I would actually get to a chapter 7! It's all thanks to you guys :D Anyway make sure you read the author note at the end of the chapter. I have some MoA news :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Jason**

As we were getting onto the buses I felt someone grab my arm and pull me behind a tree. I tensed up, ready for a fight, until I realized it was just Thalia.

"Geez Thalia! What the heck are we doing back here?" I asked.

"What's got your panties in a bunch Jay?" she smirked at me.

"You're pulling me into dark alcoves! And I don't wear panties!"

She laughed. "Your underwear aside, why'd you freak out so much when I pulled you back here? Waiting for someone special?" She asked, winking at me.

I blushed. "No! I thought you were Clarisse. I don't need to have toilet water in my hair until tomorrow morning! Why did you pull me back here anyway? Shouldn't it be Luke you're pulling into dark places?"

She wacked me on the back of the head hard. "No." She said. "But I am here to talk about relationships."

"Oh?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah. When are you going to ask out Reyna?"

I almost fell on my face when she said that. Leave it to Thalia to get straight to the point. "Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You heard me."

"I, I'm, I was planning, I mean I wasn't planning on asking her out." I stuttered quietly.

"What? Why?"

"She doesn't like me like that. She would just say no and then never want to talk to me again!"

"Oh gosh. Why are boys so dense?"

"I'm not dense! What are you going on about?"

She looked at me seriously. "I'm going to tell you something I shouldn't be Jason. If they found out they both would kill me. So if I find out you told them anything, I will personally hunt you down and glue your panties to your head. Promise me you won't tell them."

"I already told you I don't wear-"

"Just promise me Jay."

I sighed. "Okay. Promise."

"Reyna likes you."

For the second time that night I almost fell on my face. "Sorry, what was that?"

She gave me a look. "Reyna likes you."

"But-"

"And so does Piper."

This time I almost knocked the back of my head into the tree behind me. "Excuse me?!"

Thals rolled her eyes. "Clean your ears out Jay. Anyway you need to ask out Reyna."

"Wait. Why do I need to ask out Reyna?"

"Because you both obviously like each other! What other reason do you need?"

"But why are you being so persistent about it all of a sudden?"

She sighed. "Honestly Jay? You're leading Piper on."

"But I didn't even know she likes me!"

"I know. But you need to either ask out Reyna or talk to Pipes about it and asking Reyna out has more benefits for you."

"But Piper will get hurt."

"Piper's going to get hurt one way or another."

I sighed and slumped against the trunk of a tree. "How do I ask her out?"

"How about 'Hi Reyna. I like you. Want to go out?'"

I glared at her

She sighed. We both seem to be doing a lot of that tonight. "Well if you don't want to do it the normal way then do something special."

"Like?"

She thought about it for a few seconds. "How about this. You're too nervous to actually ask her out right?"

I nodded.

"Then how about you do a secret admirer type thing. Send her some chocolate or something."

"A secret admirer. Really?"

She shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

Then I heard coach Hedge shout "Hey Grace! Where'd you go? Don't make me come after you with my baseball bat!"

"Coming Coach!" I called, then said "I have to go Thals."

She hugged me. "I do too. Just think about what I said."

I hugged her back. "I will. See you next month."

She smiled at me then ran off.

I got on the bus and sat in the empty seat next to Leo.

"Hey man. Where'd you go?"

"Just had to talk to Thalia about something."

"Oh okay." Then he turned around and continued the conversation he'd been having with Will before I got on. I slumped against the window. I had a lot to think about.

Leo and I were back in our dorm. It after lights out but Leo was still talking about Piper. Things like "Oh gosh, did you see when she almost fell into my lap? Awesome!"

I had stated to tune him out but then an idea struck me. If Piper likes me then that means she doesn't like Leo. I really did need to ask out Reyna. But how? I couldn't even talk to her any more without having my mouth turn to super glue! Then I thought about what Thalia had said.

"Hey Leo?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of secret admirers?"

"I actually think they're pretty cool. I mean then the person who gets one has to go all Sherlock Holmes and figure out who it is. Why? Did you get one?"

"Um, no. I was just wondering."

"Oh, okay." Then he went back to talking about Piper. He has a one track mind.

I was going to ask out Reyna. The question was how? Hmmm secret admirer. I wonder.

**Percy**

"So Percy," Grover started when we were both lying in bed. "You went to the bathroom for a really long time."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. That thing is hidden! It's like they don't want anyone to use it. I walked around for ten minutes straight just trying to find it. I finally had to ask the lady at the counter."

"Where did you go after that?"

"Hm?"

"We didn't see you again until it was time to leave. People were coming up with all these crazy theories about where you had gone."

I figured this was the direction he was headed. Annabeth and I had walked by the ice cream shop. I was pretty positive they had seen us but decided not to bring it up to Annabeth, as she clearly had not wanted any of her friends to see us together. I had wanted to ask her about it, but I figured it would ruin the great time we were having together. "Oh yeah. Remember that girl Annabeth? The one that Luke talked about? We sort of crashed into each other outside the bathroom and decided to hang out."

"Do you like her?"

I didn't want to tell him the truth. That I was pretty positive I had fallen head over heels in love with her. "Yeah. She was great."

"Okay. Good night Percy."

That confused me. I had expected to be answering questions for the rest of the night. "Wait. You're not going to ask me any more questions?"

Grover looked at me. "Percy, I'm not cruel. The rest of the guys are going to attack you with questions tomorrow. I'll have all of mine answered then."

I shuddered at the thought. "Great."

He winked at me and then turned out the light. I closed my eyes, my thought drifting to grey eyes and curly blond hair.

**Annabeth**

I'd been all over the place looking for my hair brush before bed.

"Didn't Piper ask to borrow it this morning?" Rachel asked.

"That's right! Thanks Rach." Then I ran over to Piper's room. She was the only one in there. Lacy hadn't shown up yet.

"Hey Piper?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You borrowed my hair brush this morning before we left. Can I have it back?"

"Oh yeah." She said, picking up my hair brush from her night stand and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

As I was about to walk out, Piper said "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I turned around to see her smirking at me.

"We saw you."

"Excuse me?"

"With Percy. We saw you."

I was shocked, but I turned around before she saw it. Sea green eyes and a perfect smile flashed through my mind. I was so careful but they saw us anyway! But I couldn't let Piper know how much that frustrated me. So instead I turned around, smirked at her and said "I don't know what you're talking about." Then walked out. She wasn't going to break me that easily.

**So what'd you think? You like? Please Review! So I really liked the whole brother sister vibe RR did in TLH so I tried to pull that off in the beginning. I hope I did okay. So I'm excited. Apparently RR announced that Nico is going to be a big part of MoA. This makes me so happy! I loved Nico in PJO! I literally fan girl squealed. I never fan girl squeal. That's right Bianca! I fan girl squealed over your brother. You have permission to slap me. So RR said the books going to have four POVs. How about Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Nico? That would make me so happy! Or Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Leo :) Anyway hope you liked it :D**

**Jamie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! So sorry about the wait everyone! School started Monday so my updates are probably going to be a bit slower. I have so much homework. So this chapter is going to stray from the main storyline a bit but I promise you'll like it :) This chapter goes out to I am Thalia daughter of Zeus, I am Kayla daughter of Apollo, and I am Gwen daughter of Arcus for the idea and some of the lines. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN! ROMEO AND JULIET BELONGS TO WILLAM SHAKESPEARE! **

**Chapter 8**

**Percy**

So I'm pretty happy that Grover didn't ask me every question he had in mind. I probably would have died having to answer them all twice. I was bombed with questions as soon as I was in the locker room. Questions from where did we meet (I felt weird telling them I literally ran into her on my way out from the bathroom. Grover assured me that it's better than next to a trash can, but I wasn't sure) to how far did we get. (I didn't even bother to answer that one. Leave it to Will to think of that when we had just met.)

Fortunately, I found it's hard for them to ask questions in class. Although I wasn't excited for drama, which was what I had next. In that class we haven't actually tried to act anything out yet. We've just been learning about the history of acting and the proper ways to act. I hadn't even wanted to take this class, but mom had assured me I would like it. A lot of the guys were in this class too, mainly because they had all heard it was an easy pass. It was pretty easy, but it was also very boring.

After gym we all gathered our stuff and headed over to the auditorium. We sat in the seats and talked until our teacher, Mr. Brunner, or Chiron as everyone just called him, came in.

"Okay class." He started. "As you know, we've been working on our acting skills for the about the past week and a half. The question I've heard going around is when we're actually going to do something with them. Your answer is today. Today, you will pick a partner and then the two of you will pick a play you want to work on. I'll decide which play would be best. Alright class, get to work. There are books on different plays on the stage here."

"You up for working with me Percy?" Grover asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good G-man." I told him.

He followed everyone else up to the stage and grabbed a few books. He came back and handed me one. I started scrolling through some of the names. The Sound of Music? No. Wicked? Definitely not. West Side Story? I guess that would be good for an all-boys school. Although I pity the guy who has to play Maria.

Before I could think on it anymore, Grover looked up and said, "I have a suggestion."

"Shoot." I told him.

"How about Cats!" he said, doing some type of jazz hands. This was going to be a long day.

**Jason**

Leo and I had been sitting here, reading through books titles. Leo was naming off all the ridiculous ones. I decided that it might be better to use one of the laptops and look up stuff online then look through dusty old books all day. So I took my laptop out of my backpack and went online. I searched popular plays, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when one of the firsts to pop up was Romeo and Juliet.

I hadn't even noticed Leo leaning over my shoulder, looking at the screen, until he shouted in my ear. "That's it!"

"What's it?" I asked

"Romeo and Juliet! Dude, that's the play!

"But I thought Romeo and Juliet was-"

"Was the play we should act out? Well you're right! Chiron! We have it!" he shouted. Everyone looked over. I slapped my head into my hands.

"Yes?" Chiron asked. "What have you picked?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Leo announced.

"Yes, I do rather like the sound of that." Chiron said, rubbing his chin in thought. Frank raised his hand. "Yes Frank?"

"Um, Romeo and Juliet is a love story."

"Yes. So?"

"So, don't we need girls?"

"Nonsense Frank. Girls have played boy parts before. A girl used to play Peter Pan when it was in the theater. Why can't a boy play a girl part? Now since Leo and Jason picked it, they get to be the main characters."

"Yes!" Leo said, pumping his fists.

"Leo you take Romeo. Jason you take Juliet."

I glanced up so fast I almost feel backwards. "Excuse me?" I asked. Everyone was laughing at me. I could tell most of them were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. The Stoll's were literally hiding their faces, trying and failing to surpass laughs that kept escaping in little giggles.

"You heard me Mr. Grace. Now, we'll figure out the parts for everyone else next class. I only have two books, so for this class we'll just have Jason and Leo on stage and practice their lines, while everyone else watches."

This couldn't possibly get any worse. I feel like he's probably doing this on purpose, just to torture me. We walked onto stage with the books Chiron had given us. Then we sat down.

"Okay! I'll start!" Leo declared. He was really into this. I silently groaned. He jumped off his seat and got on one knee. "But, Soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Jasona is the sun!"

"Son of what?" Connor called out from the seats.

"Jasona?!" I choked out. Leo just grinned at me and winked. Alright, two can play at that game.

I stood up and said "Romleo, Romleo, where art thou Romleo?" I asked in a girly voice.

"Leo roams where?" Travis called out.

"Romleo?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrow. I smirked at him.

"And Thus with a kiss I die!" Leo said dramatically.

Had I heard him wrong? "Dude, I'm not kissing you."

Leo smiled at me and did the weird wiggling of his eyebrows that he does when he tries to pick up girls. Oh gosh. "I see. Not the knight in shining armor type?"

I glared at him.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." With that he leaned towards me again.

I leaned as far back as I could. "Not going to happen dude! Leo, get away from me!" I shoved his face back. He laughed as the guys in the seats hooted and whistled.

"Alright boys!" Chiron said. "Just go through the book and say lines that stick out to you. We'll work on your acting that way. They don't even have to be your character, though I prefer them to be. As for the rest of you, I can't just have you watching the whole time. Get back to picking out plays."

Everyone turned away. It was a lot easier going through the book without having everyone staring at us.

While I was looking through the book, I bit my thumb. Leo noticed this and grinned. "Did you bite your thumb at me sir?" he asked.

"Well, actually yes."

"That's quite a bad habit."

I laughed. "Sorry. I wasn't aware." I looked around more. "Woman may fall when there's no strength in men." I read.

"So how many women fall around you?" He asked, smirking. I glared at him.

"Jasona, I will make thee think they swan a crow." Leo read to me.

"But wouldn't I know the difference?" I asked.

"I…. Yeah, I guess you would. Never mind." I grinned at him.

I saw a lined that interested me. "Out, you tallow-face! You baggage!"

"Oh so now you're calling me names Jasona?"

I smirked. "Darn straight Romleo." After browsing a bit more I said "How about this; don't waste your love on somebody who doesn't value it."

"I love you man!" Leo said, wiping his eyes.

"Dude, are you crying?" I asked, trying to see his face.

"I'm just upset! I love you so much!"

I laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." Then the bell rang.

"Come on Jasona. Let's skip out of here together and into the sunset!"

I sighed, gathering my stuff. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

Leo laughed then winked at me. "Now what kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

**Thalia**

"Hey Thalia!" Bianca called. "Where are you going? Dinner's this way!"

"I know!" I called back. "I have to get my phone!" And with that I headed over to my room. I went inside and got my phone out of my desk drawer. I looked at my messages. I got a video from Luke. I wonder what that could be. I turned it on. It was a video of Leo doing some terrible Romeo acting. He looked like he was trying to kiss someone. Wait… Is that Jason?! The boys have some explaining to do.

**Yay! So the chapter was pretty random, I know. But I have the whole story planned out. I'm just not sure what to do when they're at school. Oh problems. It will probably be random stuff like this. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. They mean so much! Please keep them coming! Just thought I tell you that I do except flames. I want everyone's opinion. So please review! I hope you liked it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! So I have a special announcement! Today is September 2****nd****! And what is special about Sep. 2****nd**** you ask? Absolutely nothing. Unless it's your birthday, then happy birthday! Anyway there's nothing special going on for me today. So why am I making an announcement? Because today celebrates that we have exactly one month until Mark of Athena comes out! I'm sooooooooo excited I'm counting down. Even the fact that Jasper's canon can't ruin my mood! Woooooo! One month! *streamers fall from the sky* you're not excited? Then you're weird. But I love weird people so that's okay :) Better get used to me counting down. I'll be telling you how many days we have every time I update because I'm cool like that. It's also on my profile ^.^ I have no life. Wow this is a long announcement. Anyway here's Chapter 9! I like the number 9. Sorry for the time skip but I feel like having them sit in class would get boring. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Jason**

It's about one in the morning and I've been sitting here, at my desk with my little lamp light, since about nine. Tomorrow is our second trip into town to meet with the girls. I decided to follow Thalia's advice and try the secret admirer thing. So here I am at one in the morning trying to write a poem. The problem with this is that I have zero talent in writing poetry. Earlier in the week I thought about asking Will Solace, Michael Yew, or Lee Fletcher for some help but then I would have to explain who I'm writing it for and why and I could never do that. Especially not in front of Will. He'd never let it go. I thought about asking Percy, since he keeps asking me questions about Annabeth. It's pretty obvious he already likes her. I figured I could trust him with my secret, but then I decided that Percy doesn't strike me as the poetry type. I thought my problem was just Leo who sat there talking nonstop about seeing Piper tomorrow, but he fell asleep around eleven and I still have no idea what to write. So to put it simply, I'm screwed

**Percy**

I was lying in bed thinking about tomorrow. I finally get to see Annabeth again. I don't think I've ever been this excited to see a person. It's a pretty crazy feeling. It's a pretty amazing feeling. I'm not going to lie, I feel a bit like a stalker. After the guys finally stopped asking me questions, which was about three days after we did the Romleo and Jasona play (That made my day) I stated to ask them questions about Annabeth. Some of them knew very little. Some of them knew a lot. My main source is Luke. I found out that he's known her since she was seven and they've been friends ever since. Apparently Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, and Jason all live in the same neighborhood or something. So if I ever felt like I was asking Luke too many questions I would usually go to Jason. He was pretty good at answering them. Although he's looked pretty distracted lately. The one day it looked like he was going to ask me something but then changed his mind. I asked Grover about and he just shrugged and said he didn't know what was up. It probably has something to do with Reyna. Anyway Grover's my third source. According to Grover, Annabeth was the first girl he talked to when they came here in ninth grade so they're actually pretty close. I'm pretty positive they've all figured out I like her. Luke gives me this knowing smirk when I ask him questions. I haven't seen Jason give any indication that he knows but he's a pretty smart guy and I probably make it pretty obvious. And Grover flat out asked me if I like her. Straight to the point Grover. I thought about lying but then I would probably lose my information source so I told him the truth. That I was pretty sure it was love at first sight. Lame? I know. But it's the truth. Anyway, I don't mind if those three know. They're not the type to go around telling people and as long as Will, or the Stoll's don't find out then I'm good.

**Annabeth**

For the past three weeks I've been asked nonstop about my time spent with Percy last month. I haven't revealed a thing. I haven't talked about how we hung out for the whole day or how he has a really amazing smile or how his eyes shine when he laughs and I definitely haven't talked about how we met outside the bathroom. But even without talking about these things he's all that's been on my mind since I last saw him. I go to sleep at night thinking about his eyes and wake up in the morning thinking about his smile. I would never admit this to anyone of course. Especially not Percy or Piper, but there's no point in lying to myself. I don't really like him that way. He's just cute.

**Percy**

We had just pulled into the parking lot. It felt like a repeat of last time. Coach Hedge made a speech about how we better behave and we went to the ice cream parlor to wait for the girls. We joked around until they arrived. Just like last time. But there was something different about this time. Maybe it's the fact that I took extra time in the shower today to make sure I smelled good. Or maybe it's that as the girls pull in all I'm looking for is blond hair and gray eyes. Or maybe it's how all of the guys are smirking at me with knowing looks.

The girls are walking towards us, but I don't see Annabeth. I don't want this part to be a repeat of last time. I want her to sit with us and have fun with us. I feel like my chances of finding her at the bathroom again are very slim. The girls have all sat down, in mostly the same places as last time. No Annabeth. I have to check the date on my phone to make sure I haven't gone back in time. But I know I haven't. The October chill is cutting into me too much for it to be September.

Then I see her. She has a coat on this time and she's walking towards us. I think she's going to sit down next to me but she passes me by without even a glance and sits on the other side of Grover. Piper frowns at Annabeth while Grover shoots me a sympathetic glance. I just smile at him while Annabeth glares at Piper. There's an awkward silence before Luke starts the conversation up again. I tried to stay in tune with the conversation but I kept looking at Annabeth. She looked great today. Especially when she laughed at something. Luckily she didn't seem to notice my staring. At least I don't think she noticed. It's hard to tell with Annabeth. She could be ignoring me now and planning to beat me up later.

"Okay guys." Luke said. "Last time we were here we just sat here and caught up. So who's up for some shopping this time?"

There was some nodding of the heads and some "Sure" So we all got up. I didn't actually mind sitting around the whole time because I was only there for a little bit last time, but then it hit me. This is my chance to talk to Annabeth alone. I was going to make something of today.

**Jason**

Normally when we split up I would hang with Leo and some of the other guys and give Thalia and Luke some space, but I really needed to talk to Thals. This was an emergency. So I told Leo I had something to do and then ran after Thalia and Luke.

"Thalia!" I said when I had caught up to them.

"Oh hey Jay. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, than looked to Luke. "Alone?"

Thalia looked at Luke. He shrugged. "I don't mind." Then he kissed her and said "I'll catch up with you later."

After he walked away, Thalia raised her eyebrow at me.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked.

She gave me a worried look, but nodded. We headed over to the parking lot and went into the alcove in the woods where we had talked last time.

"I need to talk to you about Reyna."

Thalia sighed. "Listen Jason, I'm sorry about that. I really thought you liked her."

Wait, what? "What are you-"but she interrupted me with a hand motion.

"You don't have to explain yourself Jay. I feel really bad for just assuming that, but you could have told me the truth. You didn't have to play along. I wasn't going to judge you."

I'm really confused. What truth? What was she going to judge me about? "Thalia what are you talking about?"

She gave me a look. "Luke sent me the video Jason."

A video of what? What was Luke sending out? "What video?"

"You know. The video with Leo trying to kiss you."

Leo trying to kiss me? What was she talking about? When did Leo try to kiss….. THE PLAY! Oh god she thinks I'm gay! "Thalia that was a play! We were acting! Oh gosh I can't believe you thought I was gay!"

"You're in a play?"

"I'm in the drama class! Remember? Mom made me take it?"

"Oh yeah! But why was Leo trying to kiss you? Was he sexually harassing you? Cause I'll beat the crap out of him if he was."

"No! Our school doesn't have girls Thals! Chiron made me play the girl! He was just messing around. He likes Piper! Geez, I didn't even know Luke recorded that."

Thalia stared at me for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. I'm pretty sure she laughed for a good five minutes straight. "Oh gosh. Your teacher made you play the girl?" More laughing "That's hilarious!" And some more laughing.

"Thals this is serious!"

"What? That I thought you were gay?"

"No! My Reyna issues!"

"Okay! Stop freaking out! Geez I'm not surprised you got the girl."

I glared at her. She just grinned back at me.

"So what's your issue?" she asked.

I sighed. "I suck at poetry."

She gave me a confused look.

I sighed. "I decided to do your secret admirer idea but I can't write poetry."

"Oh. I thought it was something serious."

"It's not?"

She rolled her eyes. "No Jay. You don't have to give her a poem. If you want to give her one in the future then go for it. But how about for now just some flowers or something."

"She likes Lilies." I told her, thinking back on a conversation I'd had with Reyna a while ago.

Thalia raised her eyebrow. "You know what kind of flowers she like? I'm impressed. I wonder if Luke knows what kind of flowers I like." She said in a thoughtful way.

"You like flowers?" I asked.

She glared at me and hit me in the back of the head. "Come on." She said, pulling me up. "Let's go find you some lilies."

**And chapter 9 is done! Wooooo! So I want to set this straight. I'm aware the Stoll's aren't twins in the book, but I thought it would be easier to make them twins in this. Just in case someone was curious. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. They mean so much to me. Please keep them coming :) **

**IamJamieDaughterofHypnos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Announcements:**

**Sorry about taking so long to bring this out! School is crazy right now and it's only the 2****nd**** week! Anyway It's finally done! Yay!**

**I got a tumblr! My name is JamesPotterIsMyOBSESSION. The caps don't show up but oh well. I still like typing it like that. Check it out and follow :) **

**I wrote a long one-shot called All I Wanted. It's Jeyna and Liper although it does contain some Jasper. So check it out and review please!**

**23 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE MARK OF ATHENA! XDDDDDDDDD**

**Shout outs:**

**So it's been 10 chapters and I have some pretty dedicated fans. I thought the all deserve a shout out :) You're allowed to skip this, but I really want to thank everyone. I wouldn't be this far without them.**

**To my fans that have reviewed more than once:**

**I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus  
IamPiperDaughterofAphrodite  
I am Bianca Daughter of Hades  
You three have reviewed for all the chapters and have been amazing support. Thank you :)  
Lauren1996007  
IamBellatrixLieutenantofVold y  
aleba  
CrAzYBookFan1  
Pregnantnun227  
Guest ~ I don't think this was all the same person but a lot of guests reviewed so I decided to count them as one.  
WisestOwl  
KatnissPeetaPeeniss ~ I love your name!  
SoCali  
Diddy2018  
Sorry if I spelled anything wrong!**

**To everyone who reviewed once:  
IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus   
LadySarahj  
aprilmayjune'x  
.927  
Paula Alexandra  
imbetterthanyou238  
XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX ~ Your name is so boss  
cantwaittillfall ~ fall is here! Now it should be can't wait for October ;)  
p.  
Andromeda Luna  
tani18  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona  
drewwashere  
Annabeth Brady  
Hazel  
IamJadeDaughterofHades  
Penguins2Japan  
Moon-Lit-Wings  
Maximum Immortality  
I am Kayla daughter of Apollo  
ILoveJamesSiriusPotter ~ I know I've told you this before but I love your pen name!**

**Sorry if I spelled your name wrong or if you reviewed more than once and got put in the once area. I try my best! For everyone who reviewed once even if it's only once it meant a lot to me. And if you just found the story then I hope you like it and keep reviewing!**

**To my Jasper Fans:  
I've heard a few of you say you like Japer more and I totally agree that your opinion matters and if that's how you feel I'm fine with that.  
what up with you ~ you were the only person to say they weren't a fan of the story because of the Jeyna and Liper, but you were really cool about it, even if you did give the story a -29 ;) You still reviewed though so thanks! :D**

**To all my followers:  
There are a lot of you so I'm not going to name everyone off but if you're following/favorite then thank you so much!**

**You're all probably thinking that I should just shut up and start the chapter. Sorry if that annoyed you but I felt like I had to show how much they mean to me and what a better place than the 10****th**** chapter! So here's chapter 10.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. HE'S THE GENUIS!**

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth**

As soon as Luke said he thought we should split up and look around I stood up and fast walked over to Rachel. Percy had been staring at me when I came in and I didn't know what to do about it. I also didn't know what to do about the hurt look he had given me when I sat next to Grover instead of him. I wonder what look he's giving me now. I basically ran in the opposite direction of him as soon as I could. I don't really have anything against him. I just don't need Piper all over my back for hanging out with him again. I also don't want to find out what that twist in my stomach means when he smiles. That's strange for me. I'm always trying to figure out what everything means. But something in my head is screaming to stay away. So my goal of today is to avoid Percy Jackson.

**Percy**

Did I notice that as soon as everyone stood up Annabeth practically ran to Rachel who was on the other side of the table? Yes. Yes, I did. Was I offended? A bit. Was I surprised? Not really. I wasn't going to let any of this get me down though. I was going to hang with Annabeth today. My goal of the day is get Annabeth Chase to notice me.

**Thalia**

We'd been in the flower shop for at least an hour now. We'd spent about fifteen of those minutes trying to find the lilies, another fifteen minutes trying to decide what type of lilies to get, and the last half hour trying to pick between the two different sets. Jason's goal was to find the perfect flowers, but in my opinion he was being a little over obsessive. His dilemma was that one of the sets had more flowers but the other set had bigger flowers. If he didn't pick soon I was going to whack him in the back of the head.

"What do you think Thals?" he asked me for the hundredth time.

I sighed. "I think that they're both great and that Reyna will love either of them." I repeated for the hundredth time.

He frowned. "I was kind of hoping your answer would change."

"I was kind of hoping your question would change."

That got me a small smile. "Touché." Then he stared at the flowers for a little while longer before saying, "Okay, then how about this. Which ones would you rather Luke get you?"

Now he was onto something. I had to think about it for a second before I told him. "I think I would rather the bigger ones. They're prettier because of the way they're all spread out and it's likely they'll live longer. The other ones are cramped together which makes living more difficult. They're both beautiful but I would prefer the bigger ones."

Jason smiled "Thank you."

Then an older lady, the shop owner I think, came up to us. "Find everything you're looking for?" she asked.

"Yup." Jason told her and then showed her the bigger lilies.

"Ah. Are those for a special girl?" the shop owner asked.

Jason blushed so I responded for him. "He wants to ask out this girl he likes and is trying to find the perfect flowers. She likes lilies."

"Well in that cause those are probably the best ones on display."

"That's why we were going to go with these." I told her.

"Although," she said, making me raise my eyebrow, "I have some in the back that I wasn't planning on putting on display until Monday, but considering the circumstances." She motioned for us to follow her and headed into the back if the store. There were tons of flowers back here, most of them still growing. She led us to a group in the back that was grown up and gorgeous. She picked up a different type of lilies that I hadn't seen before. "These are called Stargazer Lilies." They were a lot better than the ones up front. They were pink and white.

"They're beautiful." Jason told her. "How much?"

"They're usually about thirty but I'll cut it down to half. Fifteen dollars."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked her.

She smiled at us. "I'm sure. This seems like a special occasion." She looks at Jason. "I hope she says yes."

"So do I." he said, handing her the money.

"Thank you." I told her and then we walked out of the store. We walked over to the café and sat down at a table. He started filling out a card. "So how are you going to do this?"

"Do what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Give her the flowers without her knowing it's you."

"Oh. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I have this idea."

Great. Here we go. "Go on."

"I was thinking that I could write her a card and put the card in the flower and then you could sneak it into her room." He told me, putting his card in between the flowers.

"So it's up to me?"

"Pretty much."

I sigh and pick up the flowers. "Fine. You're lucky I like you so much."

He smiles. "Like?"

I roll my eyes. "Go hang with your friends Jay. I'll see you later." Then I walk off with the flowers to find Luke.

**Percy**

Today's goal to get Annabeth Chase to notice me? Complete failure. I tried doing funny things to get her notice because last time she would laugh when I did something funny. I tried skipping around town with my arm linked through Leo's singing the theme song to Sponge Bob Square Pants. I tried playing pranks with the Stoll's. I completely embraced myself on a dancing game in the arcade. She didn't even look in my direction! I even did stuff by accident. I was leaning on a trash can and it feel out from under me and I fell on my butt! What more did she want?

"Dude, why don't you just go and talk to her?" Grover asked me.

"I was trying to get her to come to me." I explained

"By being stupid?"

"By being funny!"

"Well it's clearly not working."

"I noticed."

"This is Annabeth were talking about Percy. I don't think those are the best ways to win her heart. She's one of the smartest girls you'll ever meet so acting like an idiot isn't the smartest idea. And Travis has been trying to win Katie over by playing pranks on her for years. Have you seen how close they are?"

"No close?"

"Exactly!"

"Then what do I do?"

"Follow my earlier advice. Try talking to her."

"Coming from the guy who doesn't have the courage to do more than stare at Juniper."

He glared at me. "Come on Percy. I'm trying to help you out."

"I know. I just have no idea what to say to her. "Hey Annabeth? I know we just met but I like you. Want to go out with me?" not happening."

"Percy, I'm not telling you to ask her out."

"You're not?"

"I'm not. Before you ask someone out you should get to know her."

"I do know her."

"Percy, you spent one day together."

"So?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his curly hair. "Percy what's her favorite color?"

"Um blue? Gray? No wait red?"

"Her favorite food?"

"Popcorn? Or maybe Pizza."

"Her favorite book?"

"Gone with the Wind?"

"Wrong, wrong, and wrong. See what I mean? You don't really know her."

"We didn't talk about any of that."

"Then go talk to her about stuff like that. Can you do that?"

"I think so."

"Then go do that. I saw here at the café a little bit ago. She might still be there."

Then he walked away from me. Talk to Annabeth. I can do that. It's Easy. Right? Oh gosh I might wet myself.

**Annabeth**

I was sitting at the Café eating dinner with Rachel, Piper, Bianca, and Reyna when I saw him coming. He had his hands in his pockets and his head turned down, but when he saw me look at him, he did a cute half smile. Then Piper noticed.  
"Here comes Jackson." She said.

"I noticed." I muttered.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy said when he reached us.

"Yeah?" I asked, not making eye contact.

"Can we talk?" he asked

I knew he meant alone but I didn't want to ask that because I didn't want to be left alone with him. Unfortunately everyone else seemed to realize he meant alone too.

"That's fine Percy." Rachel told him. "We'll just leave you two to it."

"Thanks" Percy said, actually sounding relieved.

My supposed friends left and Percy sat down across from me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Um," he said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You actually."

That caught me by surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah. I was thinking that we spent almost a whole day together last month and I barely know anything about you."

That's kind of sweet. "Okay. Ask away."

I could see him thinking about what to ask. "Do you like Pizza?"

"Who doesn't?"

"What's your favorite topping?"

"Extra olives."

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Read."

"What do you like to read?"

I shrugged. "Lots of different things. I'm really into reading about things like Greek mythology. I find it interesting. I like to ask questions like if they did exist where would they be now."

"Do you believe in Greek gods?"

"No. I just like to ask myself stuff like that."

He nodded then changed the subject. "What do you want to do when you're older?"

"I want to be an architect."

"An architect? Why?"

"I want to build something that will last a thousand years. That people will always remember."

He smiled a small smile that was adorable. "Yeah. That does sound good."

It went on like this for at least two hours. He asked questions, I would answer, and they would lead into conversations where I would learn more about him. I found out his dad left to go hunting for whales or something and never came back. I found out that his favorite color is blue and his mom likes to make him blue food. He told me he was dyslexic and ADHD. He even told me how he got kicked out of so many schools. In return I told him about my mom who also left. I told him about my step mom and how we're always fighting but we've been getting better. I also told him that I'm also ADHD and dyslexic. It's a weird thing to have in common. It was really nice to be able to sit down with a guy and just talk to him about me without feeling awkward about it. I've only been able to have serious conversations like this with Luke and Grover.

Unfortunately Rachel texted me and said she really needed my help with something. I sighed. "I have to go Percy. But I really enjoyed talking with you."

"Oh okay. I really enjoyed it too."

I smiled at him and started to walk away when he called, "Annabeth?" I turned around to look at him. "Maybe we can do this again next month?"

I smiled at him again "Yeah. I think we can." Then I walked away, fighting the urge to skip with happiness.

**Luke**

Thalia had texted me and told me to meet her in the park, so here I was, waiting for her on a bench in the park.

"Luke!" I heard her call.

I looked up and saw her walking towards me with a bunch of lilies in hand. I smiled at her. "Hey Thals."

She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me and then leaned her head against my shoulder. We sat there, just enjoying each other's company for a few minutes. It was weird seeing her only once a month when over summer we were over at each other's houses whenever we could.

She finally sighed and then sat up. She looked tired but her beautiful blue eyes sparkled. "You okay? I asked.

"I'm fine. I just have had a lot of homework and have been staying up late to get it done."

"That's not good. Sleeping Beauty needs her sleep."

She laughed. "I'm not Sleeping Beauty because that would make you Prince Charming, something you're definitely not."

"Ouch." I told her and shook my hand like it had gotten stung. She slapped it and smirked at me. "What did Jason want?" I asked, linking her hand back with mine.

"He wanted help picking out flowers for Reyna."

"He's finally going to ask her out?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of? How do you kind of ask someone out?"

"He's going to do a secret admirer thing because he's too nervous to ask her out."

"I feel like just asking her would be easier."

"It would be but he's too stubborn to realize that."

"Are those the flowers?"

"Yup."

"Why do you have them?"

"It's my job to sneak them into her room for him."

"Yikes. Have fun with that."

"I don't know what to do with them though."

"What do you mean?"

"How do I get them onto the bus without anyone seeing them?"

I thought about it. "You'll just have to fit them into your back pack without squishing them too much."

"I have no idea how to do that."

"Here, let me see your back pack." She handed it to me and I moved everything around and then slid the flowers in. "You just have to be careful not to sit on them."

"Will do. You're good at that."

I shrugged. "Hiding things is my specialty."

She ignored that. "Speaking of flowers," She said, "Do you know what type of flowers I like?"

I thought for a second. In all truthfulness I didn't. She had never talked about flowers. I got her chocolate and a bracelet for Valentine's Day last year. I mean I guess I should have asked, but Thalia liking flowers never crossed my mind.

"You like flowers?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Jason asked the same thing."

"It honestly never crossed my mind." I admitted.

She smirked at me. "Love you too Luke."

Then she went on to talk about something Bianca did. I could tell she didn't care but I still felt like a jerk. She's my girlfriend. Even if I didn't think she liked flowers I still should have asked. It's almost time to leave but next month I'll definitely make it up to her.

**So this is my longest chapter yet! And that's not even counting the really long speech I made in the beginning! I hope the length made it worth the wait. This chapter was nice because it had Jeyna, Percabeth, and Thuke! I have a really good Thuke scene in my head that I think you'll all love. He'll make it up to her. I know Percabeth is moving pretty slowly but I have a really good way to get them together but I want it to be in the spring, which is why it's moving slowly. And who's ready to see Thalia ninja her way into Reyna's room without getting caught? Me! If you've never heard of a stargazer lily look it up! They're pretty :) I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**IamJamieDaughterofHypnos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Super Jam here :)**

**Announcements:**

**It's been a bit since I updated. Sorry about that. Super busy and a book I've waited MONTHS for just came out so after this chapter I probably won't update again until I finish it. Don't worry it's only 408 pages and I'm a fast reader!**

**I have a poll on my profile page for this story! It's about who Rachel should be paired with. The options are Nico, Octavian, or just stay single. PLEASE VOTE! I really want to know what you guys want! Thanks!**

**I added something to my profile! After my couplings there is something that should say stories in progress. The first one is this story. It will say how far I am on the chapter I'm working on. So if you're ever wondering where I am in the new chapter just go there and you'll find out :) It also has one-shots that I plan on doing if you want to check those out!**

**Anyone curious for what book it is? Unfortunately it's not Mark of Athena. I didn't have to wait as long for this book but it was close since I found out about this book in February. It's Maggie Stiefvater's first book of her new series The Raven Cycle. It's called The Raven Boys. Any Maggie Stiefvater fans out there? She wrote The Faire series, The Wolves of Mercy Falls series, and The Scorpio Races. I adore her books. If you haven't read them I recommend them :) I'm only 78 pages into The Raven Boys and already in love! But I took a break to write this chapter for all of you. This is the moment where you feel special ;)**

**I'm obsessed with Astronaut by Simple Plan right now. It's a boss song.**

**13 DAYS UNTIL MARK OF ATHENA! :D**

**Okay enough of my ranting! Here's chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 11**

**Thalia**

I had tried my hardest to get the flowers back to my room in one piece without anyone noticing them. I succeeded but Drew almost sat on them. Am I surprised that it was her? No. I'm not. Now I just had to sneak them into Reyna and Piper's dorm room without anyone noticing. Right now was the best time to do it. After our monthly meeting with the guys, a bunch of the girls liked to get together and talk about everything that had went on. I don't usually go and neither would Reyna if Piper didn't always ask her to go. So they were in some other room. Now's the best time to do it.

I crept along the hallway with the flowers still in the bag. I had checked to make sure they were okay but I hadn't taken them out. I wouldn't have been able to get them back in there without damaging them like Luke had. I got to their room and looked around. The coast was clear. Now I just had to-

"Hey Thalia?"

Crap! Where did Annabeth come from? "Oh Annabeth. I didn't see you coming."

"I just came out of my room, so you wouldn't have. Why are you standing in front of Reyna and Piper's door? They're at that silly meeting. They go every month."

I knew that. That's why I'm here right now! Then I realized it could be used as a cover up. "Oh! Right! Stupid me. I completely forgot about it."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at me in a way that told me she knew I was lying, but she didn't call me out on my bluff which made me eternally grateful. "It doesn't matter. That's not what I'm here to talk about."

"Oh? What are you here to talk about?"

She sighed, running her hand through her hair and then glanced around the hallway. "Can we go into my room? Piper talked Rachel into going to that meeting and I don't want to talk about this in the middle of the hallway."

I hesitated. Normally I would have been fine with this and said yes right away but I really needed to get these flowers on Reyna's bed before they got back. I could do it tomorrow but that would involve cutting class, something I promised Luke I would try to stop doing. Annabeth had a look on her face that you wouldn't think could be on Annabeth's face though so I sighed and said, "Yes." Besides I couldn't be like _Sure Annabeth. I'm just going to put these flowers from my brother on Reyna's bed because he's too worried he's going to pee himself if he goes to actually talk to her. _Annabeth knows Jason has a crush on Reyna and I probably would have told her about what I was doing if I didn't know how Jason would react. If he found out I told her he would get all flustered and not be able to meet her eyes which would put a damper on the games we play outside over summer. So into Annabeth's room I went with the flowers still in the backpack on my back. "What's up?" I asked as she sat on her bed and me on Rachel's.

"Just… stuff."

"Stuff?" I think I know where she was going with this. I hadn't missed Rachel and Piper discussing about Percy randomly showing up and asking Annabeth to talk to him alone. "Does this have anything to do with Percy?"

She looked up at me. "How did you know that?"

I shrugged. "I have good ears. So what happened when you two were talking alone?"

She looked back at her lap. "I thought he would start cracking jokes, but he was really serious. It caught me by surprise. I didn't think he did serious. Especially after skipping around arm in arm with Leo singing the Sponge Bob Square Pants theme song."

I smiled at the memory. They had skipped by the flower shop when Jason and I were trying to decide on what type of lilies to get. After they were out of sight, Jason just turned back to the flowers but I remember wondering what in Percy Luke had seen as Annabeth's type. "What did he talk to you about?"

"Me."

I blinked twice, not expecting that answer. "You?"

"Me." She repeated.

I decided to be more specific. "What about you?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes everything! He said he felt bad for not getting to know me more the first time we had hung out. He asked me all sorts of questions!"

"Like what?"

"Everything! What I wanted to be after high school and what I like to do in my spare time. He even asked me what I like on my pizza!"

"Okay. That doesn't sound so bad. Why are you freaking out?"

"Because I enjoyed it!"

Now I was really confused. "You enjoyed it? Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess. I'm so confused."

"It sounds to me like Annie has a crush."

"I don't!"

"That's what it sounds like."

"Well I don't."

"Whatever you say." I told her standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I looked at her. "What do I do?" She asked.

"How about stop denying your feelings for him?"

"I don't have feelings for him!"

"You sound like how I used to talk about Luke."

"That's different!"

"How is that different?"

For once I left Annabeth Chase speechless. She knew it wasn't any different but wasn't about to admit it. Feeling accomplished at getting through to her even a little bit, I walked out of the room. The accomplishment drained from me. I looked at my watch. Reyna and Piper should be back any minute. I had to get these flowers in their room now!

I knocked on the door to make sure they hadn't gotten back early. When there was no answer I tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Normally I would have freaked but a few summers back Luke had taught me how to pick locks. He was good at breaking in and stealing stuff. Not that he should, but still. It can come in handy. I got a bobby pin from my bag and picked the lock. It took longer than I would have liked but I made it in. I looked around and then walked over to the side I remember belonging to Reyna. I set the bag on her bed and took out the flowers carefully. They were a little rumpled, but otherwise they looked fine. I set them on the bed and placed the card on top. Then I closed up my backpack and put it on my back and left. I clicked the lock so it would lock again and I closed the door quietly; looking around to make sure no one was in sight. I didn't see anyone so I started to walk back towards my room. Then I heard, "Thalia!"

**Luke**

I was sitting in my room, doing some last minute homework. Everyone else was in Leo's room messing around like usual. Most likely talking about the girls. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I told them.

"Luke?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. After a second I realized it was Jason.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"You can come in."

"Oh. Right." The door opened and my girlfriend's little brother stepped in.

He kind of just stood there awkwardly so I said, "You can sit down." He just nodded his head and sat down in my roommate's, Ethan's, chair. "What's up Jason? Why aren't you with the other guys?"

He shrugged. "They were just talking about the usual and I had to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The video."

I had to think about what video he was talking about. Then it came to me. "The Romeo and Juliet video?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Why did you record that?"

I shrugged. "It was Connor's idea."

"Why did you send it to Thalia?"

I shrugged again, feeling like I was being scolded by my mom. "It was Travis' idea."

Jason sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Probably because everything is Travis and Connor's idea."

"That's probably it."

"Why do you care so much? Did she tease you that much about it?"

"She thought I was gay!"

"With Leo?"

"With Leo!"

I stared at him, his frustrated expression, his messed up hair, and just started to laugh. Call me crazy or whatever but I found the whole idea of it funny. Here was Jason Grace, the calmest guy I have ever met, freaking out because I sent his sister a video and she thought he was gay. At first Jason looked confused but then he started to laugh too.

"She seriously thought you were gay?" I asked, after most of our laughing fits had passed.

"Yeah. We'd been talking about the girl crush I had and she apologized for assuming I was into girls and that if I really wanted to be with Leo she could deal with that."

"That hadn't been anyone's intention but it somehow better than her just teasing you."

"It's good to know you get so much enjoyment out of watching her tease me."

"We all do Jay." I informed him.

"That's reassuring." He told me, and then glanced at the clock. "I should get back to my room before Coach Hedge comes around here with his baseball bat."

"Good idea."

As he was walking out the door he stopped, turned around and asked, "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not send embarrassing videos to Thals?"

I smirked at him. "No promises."

**Reyna**

I was on my way back from another annoying meeting when Piper called, "Thalia!" I looked up and saw Thalia walking back in the direction of her room.

She turned around fast but then smiled at us. "Hey girls. How was the meeting?"

"Boring as usual." Piper told her.

"Then why do you always go?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. There's nothing better to do I guess."

"What are you doing here Thals?" I asked her.

"Hanging with Annabeth." Thalia informed me.

"That's cool. I would go in there and hang with them but it's a school night and I'm exhausted. Come on Reyna." Piper told me.

"Night." Thalia said before turning around and walking away really fast. Piper frowned after her but didn't say anything. She unlocked our door and we went inside. The first thing I noticed was that it smelled like flowers. The second thing I noticed was all the lilies sitting on the bed.

"Reyna!" Piper exclaimed, walking over to the flowers and picking up a card on the top of the flowers. She read it and then said, "You have a secret admirer!"

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me." She said, handing me the card. I read it. It was from a secret admirer. The question is who would like me and want to be my secret admirer?

"Who do you think it could be?' I asked her.

"Well, it's definitely a boy."

"How can you tell?"

Piper pointed at the card. "That's definitely boy hand writing."

"What are we going to do?" I asked sitting on the bed and picking up the lilies, my favorite flowers.

Piper smiled at me evilly. "We're going to find your secret admirer."

**Percy**

It was October 27th and we were sitting in History class when they made the announcement. "Okay class." Our teacher told us. "I know we only meet up with the girls once a month normally, but since you all were very well behaved we decided to do something special for Halloween with the girls." Everyone was leaning forward, waiting for what he was going to say. "We're going to a haunted house."

**Done! I had actually planned on making this a bit longer but it's almost one in the morning and I want to go to sleep. Sorry if there was a lot of mistakes. I was half asleep while proof reading. So what did you think? The next chapter will contain Liper! Please review! Thanks!**

**IamJamieDaughterofHypnos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!**

**Announcements:**

**All these MoA spoilers are making me want to hang myself. So I'm trying to get off Tumblr. Lucky for you guys that leads to more writing. **

**I decided to make Rachel single and put Nico with Lacy. I decided on her because people wanted Nico with someone and I didn't want to add an OC to the story.**

**It's almost 1 am for me right now, which means it October first which means TOMORROW XDDDD**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**I'm really excited for this chapter. It's going to have a lot of couples! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy**

Like promised, on October 31st we all loaded onto the buses and took off to unknown places. Well I knew where we were going but I didn't know the area. We'd been driving for a while now. A lot longer than we did to get to our usual meeting place with the girls. Everyone was talking excitedly. Apparently a haunted house had never been done before. It wasn't a real haunted house. Just one of those fake attractions they have, but it still sounded like a lot of fun. Leo had been talking about Piper freaking out and him coming to her rescue. I doubt this will happen but it was still fun to hear him making up different scenarios.

We finally pulled up to an empty area with a huge house right in the middle of it. Okay, house might not be the best word. Mansion will probably be a better word. It was pretty creepy looking, which makes sense, since it was supposed to be haunted.

"I don't know if I can do this." Grover said.

"Don't know about what G-man?" I asked.

"Going in there. I'm not good with scary places."

"It's a fake house Grover." Luke assured him from the seat in front of us.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it will freak me out any less."

"We'll stick together Grover. You'll be fine." I told him, standing up with everyone else to get out of the bus. He sighed but stood up too.

**Reyna**

"Alright." Piper said, tapping her finger against her lips. We were on the bus, heading towards the haunted house. "It's a nice thought Lacy, but I don't think it's going to work."

"Really?" Lacy asked. "I thought it was a good idea."

"It is." Bianca told Lacy. "It just won't work for trying to find Reyna's secret admirer in a haunted house."

"I guess you're right." Lacy said.

"Thanks for trying though Lacy." I told her.

She smiled brightly at me. "You're welcome!"

"I don't even understand why you're trying to find him today." Thalia said.

"I've been wondering that too." I admitted.

"You don't want to find him?" Juniper asked.

"Of course I do!" I told her. "It's just that we're going to be in a haunted house. It doesn't seem like the best time."

"My point exactly." Thalia said, nodding her head.

Everyone looked at Piper, basically because she was the first to talk about finding him. She shrugged. "I just thought it'd be fun. Would you rather wait until November Reyna?"

"I think it makes more sense." I told her.

"Alright. Then we'll wait until November."

There was some grumbling but no one argued. The truth was I didn't really want to find him. I like Jason and I'm pretty sure it's not Jason. He likes Piper. He hasn't admitted it yet, but I'm pretty sure he does. I don't want to have to tell some boy that I don't like him that way. It must be a horrible feeling to have a crush tell you they like someone else. Most likely heart breaking. I don't want to do that to someone's heart.

We pulled up to a creepy looking mansion. I guess that was the point. It wouldn't be a haunted house unless it looked creepy. The boys were already there. I got a weird knot in my stomach at the thought that out in that crowd of boys one of them might like me. One of them was nice enough to buy me flowers, my favorite kind, and I would have to break his heart. It twisted my stomach even more at the thought that one of the girls at school knew who it was. It had to get into my room one way or another. Unless there was a boy disguised as a girl, but that would be creepy.

**Annabeth**

We loaded out of the bus and into the crowd. I followed my friends to where the boys we hung with were waiting. Thalia went over and hugged Luke and ruffled Jason's hair like usual. I was looking around when I heard, "Hey." by my ear.

I turned around quickly to see Percy standing right behind me. He was in a coat with his hands in his pockets. They must have been waiting a while because his nose and ears were a pink color. He was grinning at me with that annoying but cute grin of his. His dark hair was ruffled by the October wind and his sea green eyes were bright with excitement. "Hey." I said back to him. We just looked at each other for a few seconds. It wasn't awkward. It was a nice silence. I was happy to see him. I don't know why, I just was. I would never admit that of course.

He looked like he was finally going to say something when the teacher from the boy's school started talking in his megaphone. We both looked in his direction. "Alright cupcakes," he was saying. "It's time to head in. Everyone is going to need one partner, but here's the catch. It has to be a boy and a girl. Groups can join up but you can't leave your partner. Got that cupcakes?" Everyone nodded and said yes, then started to grab their partners.

My first choice would have been Luke since he was my best friend but obviously he was going to partner up with Thalia. I started to search for Grover when I heard, "Annabeth?"

Percy was still standing there, looking awkward now. "Do you-"he paused for a second before pulling himself together. "Do you want to be my partner?"

I just stared at him for a second. I had figured he would have wanted to partner with someone else.

He must have mistaken my silence because he put his hand on the back of his head and said, "It's okay if you don't want too. I just thought it would make the most sense considering you're the only girl here that I'm on pretty good terms with, but if you want to-"

"I'd love too." I interrupted. He looked surprised. "I'd love to be your partner." I admitted.

He started at me for a second and then that grin of his broke out again. "Great."

**Jason**

Piper's a really cool girl. She's fun to hang with and she's cute and she's a great person, but ever since I found out she likes me I've been avoiding her. Probably not the best way to go about things, but it's the only way I know. So when Coach Hedge announced that we needed to partner up with someone of the opposite sex and I saw Piper walking towards me, I kind of started to freak and when I start to freak I get twitchy. Something Leo was nice enough to point out.

"Dude, I think you're twitching." He stated.

"I'm aware." I told him.

"Hey Jason." Piper said, finally reaching us.

"Hey Pipes." I said nervously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to partner up with me."

"You know Pipes," I started. I was making it up as I went. "I would love to but Leo here doesn't have anyone to go with. Do you think you could go with him?"

She frowned but said, "I guess." Leo stared at me in schock.

"Thanks. You're a great friend!" I turned around and started walking away to find a partner. I glanced back at them. Leo was talking to Piper excitedly. I sighed. That was a good save. It got me out of trouble and Leo with his crush. I was so busy focusing on them that I didn't even notice Reyna in front of me until I crashed into her. She hit me hard and started to fall backwards, but I caught her arm and held her still.

"Sorry." I apologized, feeling like a klutz.

"It's fine." She told me, not really meeting my eyes. We both stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before she said, "I should go find a partner."

"Oh right." I said, giving her clearance past me. As she started to walk away I thought of something though. I needed a partner too. I turned around fast and caught her arm before she was able to wander into the crowd of boys and girls. She raised her eyebrow at me. I blushed slightly and then cleared my throat, trying to make the words come out before I lost my nerve. "Do you want to be my partner?"

She looked surprised for a second then smiled a small smile. "Sure."

**Nico**

As soon as Coach Hedge said we had to partner with a girl, I knew I was dead. I had no idea who to partner up with. I could have asked Bianca but I highly doubt she'd want to be stuck with her little brother.

I had been walking around for a little while when I heard, "Um, Excuse me?" I turned to see a girl of about my age with pig tails.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I don't have a partner and it looks like you don't either so… Do you think you'd want to be mine?" the girl asked.

I thought about it. I've seen her before. Bianca hung out with her sometimes. If Bianca did then she shouldn't be too bad. "Sure." I decided. "I'm Nico."

She smiled a bright smile. "Lacy"

**Grover**

Percy and Luke had said they'd stick with me and yet here I was, wondering around on my own, trying to find a partner. I shouldn't really be surprised. They both started drooling as soon as Thalia and Annabeth were in sight. I shouldn't be mad either, considering we weren't in the house yet. I wasn't mad. Just annoyed at all this wandering around. I sighed, running my hand through my curly hair. If only I had some enchiladas. Then I'd be okay.

"Grover?" I turned around and came face to face with Juniper. I felt my face heat up a little. I've had a crush on Juniper since freshmen year but this is my first time having an actual conversation with her.

"Hey Juniper." I said nervously.

"Just curious. Do you have a partner?"

My spirit lifted a bit at her words. "No. Do you?"

"Nope. So does this make us partners?"

"I-um-do you want to be partners?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I want to be partners or I wouldn't be over here."

"Okay. Sounds great!"

She giggled. "Sounds great." She agreed.

I've changed my mind. This is better than enchiladas.

**Katie**

I'd been thinking about asking Will if he wanted to be my partner when Travis walked over. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Katie."

"Hey Travis." I said reluctantly.

"So-"he started, but I interrupted him

"I was thinking about partnering up with Will."

His face fell a little. "Oh. Can I ask why?'

"He won't prank me."

"I won't either! I promise."

I looked him over. He did look honest. "How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

"You can't. You'll have to trust me."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

I stared at him for another second before sighing. "I guess I could try. But if things go wrong I swear I will never speak with you ever again."

He grinned at me. "Deal."

**Chris**

She was sitting on a picnic table when I finally found her. "Hey Clarisse."

She looked up, startled, then glared at me. "What do you want?"

"To partner up." I admitted.

She looked surprised, but then her face settled back into a glare. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I just figured it'd be fun. I don't have a partner. From the looks of it neither do you. Why not?"

She seemed to think about that for a bit before saying, "Fine. But no funny business."

I faked a shocked expression. "Me? Funny business? Never!"

She shoved me, but I saw the hint of a smile on her face. "Shut up. Come on, let's go." I let her grab my arm and pull me towards the others, thinking it could be an interesting night.

**Luke**

"This looks pretty interesting." Thalia said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The way things shaped together. Look at the pairs."

I looked around. It was interesting alright. Percy with Annabeth, Frank with Hazel, Grover with Juniper, Jason with Reyna, Leo with Piper and a lot more.

"I agree. That is pretty interesting."

"Mhm. Now we just have to see how it all goes inside the haunted house."

I looked at her, eyebrow raised. "You sound like you're looking for trouble."

She smirked at me. "Maybe I am. You plan on helping?"

"Guess that depends what you're planning."

She stood up with my fingers still laced in hers and said, "I guess you'll just have to wait to find out." Then winked at me and pulled me towards the house."

**Done! Yay for the long chapter! This chapter was supposed to be one with the haunted house but it got a lot longer than I thought it would be, so I split it. Please review! Thanks! I hope you liked it :D**

**IamJamieDaughterofHypnos**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! XDDDDDDDDD**

**Announcements:**

**So sorry for disappearing on you guys for 31 days. Between homework, school, friends, and drama practice I have no writing time. After the drama play ends on Nov. 3****rd**** I'll have more writing time :D Then there was Sandy to deal with. She knocked a tree over and it almost hit my house O_O Pretty scary. We had to help chop it up and move it. But everything is good and besides what better time to update then Halloween? ;)**

**So Mark of Athena? What did you guys think? Because I personally loved it with all my heart. Even the Jasper didn't ruin it for me :) If anyone feels like talking about it PM me. I'm all up for your opinions! And it's fun to talk about with different people. :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're all super amazing!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**So chapter 13! Here we go! Please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 13**

**Piper**

I really don't understand why Jason decided to stick me with Leo but it wasn't too bad considering everyone had decided to stick together. Well not everyone. A few of us had split off into groups of twos and fours but my group was much bigger. My group consisted of Leo, Me, Jason, Reyna, Grover, Juniper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke. So even though Leo was technically my partner I didn't have to stick by him. Don't get me wrong, I like Leo. I just don't know what I'd talk to him about if we were alone. I mean he's into building things and I'm into Cherokee art. Plus this way I can spend more time with Jason.

"You know," Percy started, pushing past a fake cobweb. "For a haunted house, this isn't very scary."

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "I'm definitely not in peeing myself mode"

Hazel gave him a weird look. "Why would you want to pee yourself?"

Leo shrugged. "It would mean I'm freaked out wouldn't it?"

"I guess. But I don't think peeing yourself is a good way to show it." Hazel said

Leo started to object but Luke interrupted him. "Off the topic of Leo peeing his pants, you know what this reminds me off Annie?" He asked, looking at Annabeth.

She glared at him. "Don't even say it."

"Oh!" Thalia said, snapping her fingers. "You're talking about the haunted house Mr. Chase made a few years ago!"

"The one that sucked?" Jason asked. Then he saw Annabeth glaring at him and a slight blush dusted his face in a way I found incredibly cute. "Uh, no offense."

"Yup, that's the one." Luke said, nodding his head in a thoughtful way.

"Remember when that ghost squirted the fake blood?" Thalia asked.

"The ketchup stuff that hit Jason right in the eye?" Luke asked, trying and failing to stifle a laugh.

Even Annabeth laughed at that one. "And he screamed like a girl"

Jason scowled. "Why are we talking about this?"

"It's fun to pick on you. Why else?" Thalia asked, before wrapping her arm around him and dragging through the hallway we were in.

He broke free and surged ahead to stand in line with Leo, Reyna, and I. Leo was picking on him too now, impersonating how he imagined Jason's girly scream to be. Reyna was being quiet so I focused on Jason. His cheeks were slightly pink and he had on that shy smile that I loved. The one that meant he was embarrassed but didn't want to say anything about it. His sky blue eyes shone and his golden blonde hair was messed up from Thalia ruffling it earlier. He looked amazing and I couldn't help but focus on his lips, not caring if anyone noticed. Pretty much everyone with us knew how I felt about him except Jason himself and maybe Leo, but they were both too busy with whatever they were talking about.

I was too busy focusing on Jason and how amazing he looked even in this dark creepy house to be really paying attention myself. So when the floor opened up beneath my feet it would be an understatement to say I was surprised. I started to fall, everyone else too stunned to react. I realized I was going down alone. Not going to happen. I grabbed onto the closest thing which happened to be Leo's leg and instead of using him to pull myself out like I had hoped, he fell in with me, both of us tumbling into free fall.

**Percy**

When Grover and Juniper said they thought we should get a group to stick together and Annabeth said we would stay with them, I couldn't decide if I was happy or disappointed. On one hand I was happy I wasn't going to awkwardly be walking around a dark scary house with Annabeth. I had no idea what we could talk about. But another part of me told me that one of us would figure out something to say and we'd have a great time. I was so confused. Luckily when Piper and Leo fell through the floor it gave me the opportunity I needed. Okay that sounds horrible I know. I should probably be looking more like Jason, whose eyes were bulging out of his head and his jaw was hanging open. He was staring at the part of the floor that basically just ate his best friend and possible girlfriend. Okay maybe my expression was pretty close to that but at least I had kept my mouth mostly closed and didn't look like I was about to go into shock. I peeked a look at Reyna. She had been shocked too when her best friend fell through the floor but she had pulled herself together a lot faster than Jason had. Now she was staring at the floor with her lips in a tight line and her eyes glaring as if demanding it silently to spit our friends back out.

"Um, what just happened?" Frank asked nervously, everyone's attention snapping to Frank, except for Jason's, who was still gaping at the floor.

"Trap door?" asked Annabeth.

Thalia nodded grimly.

Luke winced like it brought up bad memories. "Well," he stated, "We are in a haunted house. I guess we shouldn't be surprised."

Everyone stared at it silently for a few more seconds before Hazel cleared her throat gently. "Do you think we should, um, put up a sign or something? You know, so no one else falls through?"

Thalia shrugged. "Nah, it's part of the fun of the house. I mean obviously it's not just a random door in the floor. It probably just opens up at random times."

"How can you be sure?" Juniper asked.

Thalia shrugged again. "I can test it." She said as she started walking towards it.

It took Jason and Luke a few seconds to process what she meant before they spoke at the same time, Jason saying "Thals!" and Luke going "Wait!"

Too late. Thalia was now jumping up and down on the space where our friends had disappeared. I tensed but this time the floor stayed shut proving Thalia's hypothesis true.

Luke pulled her off the space and sent his disapproving boyfriend stare her way. She just blew a kiss in his direction. Jason was now sending his shocked look towards Thalia but he had finally closed his mouth. She winked at him. Nether boy looked pleased. "Thalia-" Luke started before Thalia interrupted him.

"Later Luke. Right now we need to find Piper and Leo. So here's what I'm thinking we should do. Since it's a pretty big place we should split up into groups with our original partners. Since Piper and Leo fell down," she said, pointing towards the floor, "It's likely that's where they still are. So Reyna and Jason, Percy and Annabeth, and Luke and I will look in different places down stairs. Frank and Hazel will search the middle section, while Grover and Juniper head up stairs. Everyone got it?" We nodded so Thalia said, "Good. If you find them text me and we'll met up outside. Good luck everyone." And with that she marched off in the direction we were heading before, grabbing Luke's arm and pulling him away.

There was an awkward silence before Annabeth cleared her throat. "Well Percy and I will go this way." She announced, pointing back the way we came. We waved bye to everyone and left them behind. We didn't talk much as we looked for a way down, but it was a comfortable silence, not like the one I'd been imagining. Annabeth seemed to be looking for something specific. I figured it was just a set of stairs until she walked into a library and started throwing books around. I stared at her in awe. Annabeth Chase is not what someone would think of when they thought about a library getting trashed.

"Um Annabeth?" I asked nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a book that might open up a secret door."

I blinked at her. "Like in Scooby Doo?"

"Yes. A lot of haunted houses are set up that way. From the way the trap door looked this is probably one of them."

I whistled and said in my best announcer voice, "Don't worry Piper and Leo, Detective Chase is on the case."

She just smirked at me and motioned at me to help her. After throwing around almost the entire library we finally found a book that opened a little door way and climbed through it. We entered a stairway that lead to a hallway like the last one.

"What now?" I asked.

She pointed down the hallway. "We follow the path." She told me before surging ahead. I followed her down the hallway until we came to a dead end. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Should we turn around?" I asked gently, knowing the whole situation was annoying her and wanting to be gentle about it.

"Yeah" she sighed again and turned around but didn't move. I turned around too and stared. The hallway we had come in through was gone, replaced by a simple wall, except for a small hole. Creepy. I looked at Annabeth to find she was staring at the hole. I looked back at it in time to see something black move and hear Annabeth make a small whimper in the back of her throat. Then whatever it was came out of the wall and came closer, instantly causing Annabeth to back up. Then another one came in. And another. And another after that. It took me a few seconds but I quickly realized they were spiders. Most likely robot spiders, but they looked plenty real and Annabeth was freaking out because of it.

"Annabeth?" I asked, going back to her and hesitantly taking her hand. She didn't object, just squeezed my hand really hard. "What's wrong?"

"Spiders!" She screeched.

"I noticed. You don't like spiders?" She shook her head violently. "Well there aren't a lot." As soon as I said it I knew I had spoken too soon. More crawled it, one after another until they were covering the floor and trying to crawl up our legs. Annabeth was freaking out, trying to get them off her. I didn't know what to do. It was usually Annabeth who had the plans. I didn't know what to do. So I followed my instinct. I picked Annabeth up in my arms so the spiders wouldn't be able to crawl up her legs. I was worried I'd drop her but she was a lot lighter than I had anticipated. I started to push my way through the spiders towards the wall where the opening used to be. Annabeth was clinging to my neck and shivering. I think it was the fact that I knew Annabeth was terrified that really gave me the strength to do this. I started throwing my weight against the fake wall. I could tell it wasn't sturdy. It was hard, trying to keep the fake spiders off myself and Annabeth but I slowly made progress as I dented the wall more and more until I ripped right through the card board wall. I didn't even look back as I ran the way we had come from and quickly climbed the stairs to figure out how to help Annabeth.

As soon as we were away from the spiders Annabeth said, "Percy put me down." I hadn't even realized I was still holding her, but I set her gently on the floor in front of us. She stumbled a little but got her balance quickly. I stared at her while she stared at her feet. Finally I heard he whisper, "Thank you."

I smiled slightly. "Anytime."

She nodded but still wouldn't look me in the eye. "We should go find Hazel and Frank." She announced suddenly before walking to the exit and leaving. I stared after her, not sure what had just happened or if it was a good thing or not.

**So when I originally started this chapter I had planned on finishing the haunted house but if I did I would have rushed it. I really wanted to get this chapter out to you since I've been so bad about updating and wanted everything to go well. The next chapter will be out hopefully by next week. Please review! Sorry about any grammar mistakes. I was half asleep and have a pounding headache when proof reading this. Happy Halloween everyone!**

**IamJamieDaughterofHypnos**


End file.
